Harry Barry
, }} is a Rank B, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. Biology Harry Barry is a turquoise colored bear with a blank expression. He has small, stubbed eyebrows and red checks. His muzzle is white to match the mark on his torso. He wears red boots with dark yellow gloves and a matching colored cloth tied around his head. He has a dream of becoming a local mascot in Harrisville to promote the village. He is a big fan of the local mascot from , . After the quest, Harry Barry becomes silent and dances around a few Yo-kai near the Excellent Tower. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Harry Barry is automatically befriended during the ending of the request "Your Local Mascot". ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' Harry Barry can be recruited in "The Patrol of Harrisville". He can also be recruited by using a special coin. Yo-kai Watch 3 Harry Barry can be found in the quest The Provincial Publicity Project. But he is unbefriendible. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 | tribe = charming | yo-kai = Harry Barry.png|374|181|195|110|114}} |50-110|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Restoration|Single ally}} }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai is charmed by rural life. All stats boosted.}} }}|170-255|-|Single enemy|Bolstered by hearty Harrisville vegetables, he hits a single foe.}} ||-|6 = Can recover once when low on HP.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Evolution Fusion Quotes *'Befriended:' "I want all of Harrisville to know what grr-eat friends we are!" *'Loafing:' "Good night..." *'Being traded:' "Grr-eetings, I have come from the grr-eat town of Harrisville!" *'Receiving food (favourite):' "Unbearably good!" *'Receiving food (normal): ' "Thankies." *'Receiving food (disliked): ' "Growly wowly..." *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai: ' "At last I'm free! I can't wait to get back to Harrisville!" Etymology Harry Barry is a corruption of Harrisville Bear similar to how Kemamon is named after Kemamoto. Oso Boco is translated as "Boco Bear".Harry Barry is based off a Moon Bear due to him having a moon-shaped crest on his chest. Origin Harry Barry is based on the real-life official mascot of Kumamoto prefecture, Kumamon. Coincidentally, the original Kumamon does make an appearance in Yo-kai Watch 2 in a sidequest and the first anime film. Trivia * In Yo-kai Watch 2, Harry Barry doesn't talk, instead the announcer says his name, however, he starts talking again after Yo-kai Watch Blasters. * Harry Barry's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Barry, H. B., Noggin, and Boots. * Harry Barry, along with Don Chan, are the only Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai to not have a real life medal counterpart. However, the Yo-kai Watch Land app shows a medal entry. In other languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai